The School and the Ballerina
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "the Prince and the Pauper" It appeared on YouTube. Cast *Mickey Mouse (Pauper) - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Mickey Mouse (Prince) - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Goofy - Pinocchio *Donald Duck - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Pluto - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Captain Pete - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Weasel - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Weasel Guards - Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Horace Horsecollar - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Clarabelle - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Archbishop - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pig Driver - Sir Kay (The Sword In The Stone) *Man in Street - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Kids Playing Outside - Various Kids *Hawk - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Dog Chasing the Prince - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Dogs - Wolves (Frozen) *Kid 1 - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Hen as itself *Kid 2 - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Townspeople of England - Various Simpsons Characters *Peasant - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *People at the Coronation - Various Looney Tunes Characters *The Coronation Guard - Royal Guards (Tangled) *Goofy disguised as an executioner - Rasputin (Anistasia; 1997) Chapters: #The School and the Ballerina - Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England #The School and the Ballerina - Part 2 - "Living Like a Queen"/Bumble Bee Chases the Wagon #The School and the Ballerina - Part 3 - Wanda Li's Lessons/Ballerina Escorted to Castle #The School and the Ballerina- Part 4 - Seeing Double/Trading Places #The School and the Ballerina - Part 5 - Wanda Li Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Pinocchio and Bumble Bee #The School and the Ballerina - Part 6 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Wanda Li Stops Sir Kay's Wagon #The School and the Ballerina - Part 7 - The Frollo's Evil Plot/The King Dies #The School and the Ballerina - Part 8 - The Frollo Blackmails Ballerina/Wanda Li Imprisoned #The School and the Ballerina - Part 9 - The Coronation/The Escape #The School and the Ballerina - Part 10 - Final Battle With the Frollo #The School and the Ballerina - Part 11 - Wanda Li Becomes Queen/Conclusion #The School and the Ballerina - Part 12 - Ending Credits Movie used *The Prince and the Pauper Clip used *Fantasia 2000 *The Magic School Bus *Pinocchio *The Sword in the Stone *Melody Time *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Dumbo *The Little Mermaid *Make Mine Music *Toy Story *Annabelle's Wish *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Quest for Camelot *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Frozen *The Iron Giant *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Song of the South *Festival of Family Classic *Tangled *Space Jam *Anastasia Gallery The_Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Mickey Mouse (Prince) Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Goofy Wart.jpg|Wart as Donald Duck 45406.jpg|Bumble Bee as Pluto Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Frollo as Captain Pete Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as Weasel Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo's Soldiers as Weasel Guards Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Horace Horsecollar Mrs Alice Render.png|Alice as Clarabelle Clopin.jpg|Clopin as Archbishop Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay as Pig Driver Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Man in Street Ruber's Griffin.png|The Griffin (Quest for Camelot) as Hawk Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Dog Chasing the Prince Wolves (Frozen; 2013).jpg|Wolves as Dogs TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Kid 1 Hogarth Hughes.jpeg|Hogarth Hughes as Kid 2 Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Peasant Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Goofy disguised as an executioner Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs